How to Become a Killer
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Pisau. Pistol. Tali. Pedang. Batu. Kata-kata. Semua bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. Dokter, guru, militer, polisi, petani, pencuri, pemulung. Semua orang punya potensi untuk melakukannya. Mau kuberi tahu caranya?


**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

 **Disclaimer : The characters aren't belong to me. But the story is.**

 **Rating : T maybe?**

* * *

 **THE GARDEN OF** **SINNERS**

 **HOW TO BECOME A** **KILLER**

.

.

.

Tidak semua manusia itu mulia. Mereka sendiri adalah contoh paling tepat dari dua sisi yang berlainan dari unsur yang sama. Hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat, dan pasangan-pasangan seperti itu. Tidak ada yang menandingi manusia dalam hal mengejawantahkan selintas renyutan di kepala mereka menjadi sebuah tindakan.

Pun juga, tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa memprediksi muara dari kausalitas yang terus berkelindan selama roda waktu terus berputar. Kita lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan efek kepakan sayap kupu-kupu.

Jika kita runut kembali ke awal, mungkin lebih tepat bahwa manusia adalah makhluk penuh hipokrit. Kebanyakan makhluk tampaknya jujur-jujur saja. Hanya manusia yang tidak begitu.

Beberapa dari "sisi gelap" ini bisa kita lihat melalui semacam penyalahan kodrat yang sudah ada sejak eksistensi manusia pertama. Hal itu, semata-mata disebabkan karena dengki dan iri hati.

.

.

.

"—Anda yang kucari."

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi selama dua detik, melirik ke kanan dan kirinya, lalu ke depannya, memindai seorang gadis berambut cokelat kehitaman seleher, matanya sedingin Verkhosyank saat bulan Januari.

Dia kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja, selain selera berpakaiannya yang aneh (jaket berpotongan pendek berlengan panjang warna merah mencolok yang dipadu dengan pakaian serupa kimono warna biru tidak lumrah dipakai gadis seusianya, yang, biasanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih modis) tapi si pria sudah mengetahui bahwa sekelebat tatapan bisa menyimpan banyak arti.

"Anda yang kucari," gumam gadis itu lagi. "Ayo pergi ke tempat sepi."

Pria di depannya menurunkan sedikit topi tingginya dan membetulkan mantelnya. Ia menatap antrean orang-orang di belakang si gadis berjaket merah, yang tampaknya sedikit resah karena, sekali lagi, tatapan pria itu yang tak tertebak.

Jelas, itulah kenapa mata disebut sebagai cermin jiwa.

Untuk saat ini, pria itu memutuskan mengikuti kehendak si gadis. Mereka berdua pergi dari kafe itu dan berjalan ke celah di antara dua gedung, gang buntu yang tak tersentuh cahaya matahari pagi.

Seekor kucing liar mencakar sepatu si pria sebelum melarikan diri.

Mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Halo, Ryogi," sapa si pria. "Kau meleset beberapa jam dari yang kuperkirakan. Tadinya kukira kau baru akan menampakkan hawamu sore nanti."

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat saat tujuanmu adalah untuk mengakhiri nyawa orang," balas si pemilik nama dengan dingin. "Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"Tunggu, Ryogi," Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan hitam di depan dada, "aku membunuh karena aku ingin. Apa salahnya itu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membunuhmu karena aku _ingin_ ," balas Shiki Ryogi sembari menarik sebuah pisau dari sarung di pinggangnya. "Kita berdua punya alasan yang sama."

Tentu saja tidak. Sebagian besar orang tidak membunuh hanya karena ingin.

Malah, jika ada yang namanya tata tertib dunia pembunuhan, maka kau sudah melanggar peraturan pertama hanya dengan mengatakan, 'Aku membunuh karena aku ingin melakukannya.' Itu beda kasus dengan, 'Aku membunuh karena aku harus melakukannya.'

Pembunuh harus memiliki motivasi. Itulah bahan bakarnya, atau setidaknya kerangka baginya untuk memulai sesuatu. Motivasi seorang pembunuh bermacam-macam, mulai dari balas dendam, membela diri, menjalankan perintah dari seseorang, menyingkirkan pengganggu, pengusik, atau pesaing, sampai ideologi pribadi. "Ingin" bukanlah salah satunya. Setidaknya, itulah fondasi yang paling jarang digunakan.

Tapi, harus kuberi tahu bahwa tidak semua pembunuh memiliki motivasi atau niat ini. Adakalanya seseorang membunuh dan berlindung dari gelar tersebut dengan bertiraikan "ketidaksengajaan". Tipe yang ini biasanya karena membunuh atas dasar pembelaan diri. Kau harus memilih antara harta, nyawa, nasab, atau keyakinan. Bagi beberapa orang, sulit memilih di antara empat pilihan yang sama-sama penting ini, sehingga tak jarang mereka membuat keputusan yang salah.

Shiki menghunus pisaunya, bilah berwarna keperakan bermata satu sepanjang lebih dari delapan inci. Pria di depannya menghela napas, kemudian menampakkan sarung pistol berikut isinya yang dia sembunyikan di pinggang kanannya. Dia mengeluarkan Five seveN, menahan pistol tersebut dengan tangan kanannya selagi tangan kirinya mengambil magasin berisi dua puluh peluru.

Untuk menjadi pembunuh, kau sendiri harus punya alat yang bisa mewujudkan tujuanmu. Alat itu sendiri macam-macam. Bahkan, dirimu sendiri bisa kau gunakan sebagai alat.

Manusia tidak butuh gigi tajam, rahang kuat, cakar mengerikan, atau bisa dan racun untuk membunuh. Kata-kata manusia sendiri sudah bisa mengantarkan seseorang untuk menjemput ajalnya—meskipun tidak secara langsung dan biasanya kurang memuaskan untuk hal semacam itu. Maka, sebagian besar pembunuh memilih jalan lain.

Harus dikatakan bahwa ada dua metode berlainan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Beberapa orang menyukai metode cepat. Ini juga termasuk orang-orang yang duduk di kursi pemerintahan yang tidak mau rakyat mereka menyebut mereka sebagai diktator. Sebagian lainnya menyukai metode lambat, karena tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan ketimbang mendengar jeritan kesakitan, rintihan, dan paraunya suara minta ampun seseorang yang semakin beringsut mendekati maut mereka. Sebagian besar manusia setuju metode terakhir cukup kejam.

Tentu saja, "sebagian besar" bukan berarti seluruhnya.

Dalam hal ini, Shiki menggunakan pisau. Lawannya menggunakan peluru, benda mungil nan keras yang mampu menembus barikade suara, melubangi kulit, daging, dan tulang dengan impak luar biasa selagi merenggut kehidupan yang menyertainya.

Pria tersebut menembak. Kaliber 5,7 mm bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Shiki menghindarinya. Ia melejit ke hadapan si pria dan mengayunkan pisaunya, merobek mantel bagian dada si pria dan mungkin sudah menggores aortanya andaikata si pria tersebut telat bereaksi seperempat detik saja. Ia bersalto ke belakang, tapi gang tersebut buntu.

Shiki menghunus ke depan. Pria itu menapakkan kakinya ke dinding, menggunakan bahu Shiki sebagai tumpuan, dan melompat ke atas gadis berjaket merah itu selagi menembakkan pistolnya lagi. Dua peluru mendesing dari atas, yang secara menakjubkan dihindari lagi oleh lawannya. Segera setelah kedua kaki si pria menapak tanah, dia menembak lagi. Shiki menghindar untuk yang ketiga kali dan menyelinap lewat celah pukang si pria, menebas bagian belakang lutut kanannya.

Pria tersebut terduduk ke tanah, tapi ia masih berbalik untuk melakukan serentetan tembakan.

Kita akui, beberapa pembunuh memang sangat lihai melakukan pekerjaannya. Sebagian beraksi sendiri. Sebagian lainnya bergabung dalam kelompok. Sebagian hanya membunuh satu orang per aksi. Sebagian lainnya menghabisi banyak jiwa dalam satu aksi. Sebagian beraksi terang-terangan, menebar teror dan menikmati teriakan orang-orang yang selamat yang memasang wajah panik. Sebagian lainnya beraksi sembunyi-sembunyi, tetapi tetap senang saat media memberitakan hasil kerja mereka.

Dunia membunuh sangat luas, melibatkan banyak perkara dan macam-macam kesenangan yang tidak akan pernah kau temui di dunia lain.

Shiki menempelkan sisi tajam pisaunya ke leher si pria.

"Mati."

Ia menebas. Arteri si pria yang terputus menyemburkan darah seperti selang kebun kecil. Detak jantungnya perlahan memudar. Paru-parunya berhenti menampung udara seiring otot-otot diafragma dan otot-otot antartulang rusuknya berhenti melakukan inhalasi. Matanya menatap terakhir kalinya pada si pembunuh, lantas pupilnya berdilatasi. Suplai oksigen ke serebrum dan serebelumnya macet.

Five seveN miliknya tergeletak di trotoar. Magasinnya masih menyisakan peluru—magasin terakhir yang dipakainya setelah bertahun-tahun menekuni profesi yang tiada duanya ini.

Shiki membersihkan pisaunya, lalu menyarungkannya lagi. Ia berbalik, berjalan kembali ke arah sinar matahari seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ya, beberapa pembunuh memang seprofesional itu.

.

.

.

"Si psikopat gila akhirnya ditemukan tewas," Kokuto membaca beberapa kalimat pertama di paragraf pertama tajuk berita utama keesokan harinya. Ia melirik Shiki, yang duduk di seberangnya, menekuni kopi robusta yang baru diantar ke meja mereka setengah menit lalu. Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat kebiasaan itu lazim dilakukan orang-orang berkacamata yang punya maksud lain—lalu berkata, "Ini... pekerjaanmu?"

Shiki mengeluarkan gumaman yang tidak begitu jelas. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke cairan hitam kecokelatan di cangkir yang dipegangnya, lalu mulai menyesap isinya.

Kokuto tersenyum kecil. "Yah, sudahlah. Kau sendiri baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Shiki melirik Kokuto dengan tatapan aneh. "Pertanyaan bodoh," ketusnya.

Kokuto tahu perkataannya barusan adalah basa-basi yang tidak perlu. Shiki bisa membunuh apa saja selama itu hidup. Kokuto bahkan curiga jika Amaterasu atau Susanoo menampakkan diri, Shiki bakal mengajaknya duel. Semua makhluk diciptakan untuk mati.

"Hanya saja... orang itu buronan yang sulit. Dia sudah berpindah-pindah dari Tiongkok, Rusia, lalu ke Korea Utara, menyeberangi perbatasan ke Korea Selatan, baru ke Jepang."

"Dia memilih rute yang salah," komentar Shiki pendek.

Kokuto memaksakan diri tertawa. "Seharusnya dia segera pergi ke Jepang saja, agar urusannya cepat selesai."

"Hmm," Shiki kembali menggumam tidak jelas. "Kopinya enak."

Kokuto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Kopinya enak," Shiki mengulang perkataannya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Kokuto merasa kehangatan kopi yang dipegang Shiki merayap ke hatinya. Dia jarang merasa seperti itu. Pembunuh biasa digambarkan dengan hawa dingin. Tidak banyak yang bisa menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Baik Kokuto maupun Shiki tidak pernah saling mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasih. Saat dan setelah menyimak obrolan mereka, kau mungkin juga berpikir demikian. Namun, jika ada orang terakhir di planet ini yang ingin dibunuh Shiki, maka tanpa diragukan lagi, orang itu adalah Kokuto.

Jadi, sudah siap menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
